Broken
by Deathstarling556
Summary: After the battle, Kagome recieves a 'blessing' from Midoriko. Due to this gift, she becomes distant and broken, is there someone who can bring her back together? One-shot, possible continuation and editing.


_**Hello everyone! The amazing, Lunamoon2424, gave me a little challenge, which I have accepted! I am kinda excited about this! I hope it is to her taste! Thank you for reading! -Deathstarling556**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Black Butler (Sadly, but I'm excited about the Book of Circus!) I also don't own Inuyasha. If I did then Lord Sesshomaru would have been the main character and would have ripped out Kikyo's throat.**_

* * *

Life just keeps repeating itself, over and over. It's the same thing, the same fake smile, same fake friends, same stupid parties thrown by important people. My name is Kagome Higurashi; well, at least it was. My current name is Kagome Tashio. Ever since the defeat of Naraku, I have been 'blessed' with rebirth. Midoriko gave it to me, since the well that led to my time was destroyed by Naraku. She told me that the 'blessing' would vanish when I return to the time I belong in. Ha, I don't even know if it could be called a blessing. I'm forced to age and die, like a normal person, but when I die I become a newborn again. I remember everything from each and every life I have lived thus far. It will continue until my 24th birthday in my timeline,when I become immortal to guard the jewel. Let me just tell you, it sucks. I would probably be insane right now, if it weren't for Sesshomaru.

I know, surprise right? Well, it wasn't so much his idea as it was Rin's. She grew attached to me after a few times of our little groups coming across one another. So, when Inuyasha decided that the 'blessing' that I was given was too much to deal with and ran off with Kikyo, Rin begged Lord Sesshomaru to take me in. I guess I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was when he agreed, I mean the little girl was like a daughter to him. It nearly broke his heart when Rin got married. He didn't need to worry about her safety though, since she married Shippo and all. That poor boy was terrified when he asked for his permission to marry her. I felt bad for laughing, but it was too funny! Sango and Miroku got married and had twins. It was a shock to the village that that was all they had! Sesshomaru took me in as his daughter soon after Rin's death. Sadly, Rin and Shippo never had children.

After a few centuries, Lord Sesshomaru and I decided to travel to England a century ago, and he became a very successful businessman. His company mostly deals with spice and silk, but he does sell weaponry on the side. He has kept our secret practically undetectable, but somehow the queen of England found out about it. So, we were introduced to the Queen's 'Guard Dog'. He was a pleasant man. His name was Vincent Phantomhive and he became one of the few humans Sesshomaru considered decent. I was very young when they met, I had just gone through another rebirth. One day, after my 2nd birthday, Vincent came to visit and he was ecstatic.

* * *

I was sitting in Sesshomaru's office playing with a Funtom rabbit that Vincent gave me when the man himself burst through the mahogany doors. "Rachael just gave me the best of news! Can you guess what it is," he asked excitedly. I was a little startled, what the heck could get the usually calm and dark Earl so giddy? Sesshomaru looked at him, his face stoic as usual, "She is with child." I rolled my eyes, of course he would state it in such a way. You can take the fluffy away from the era, but not the era from the fluffy. Vincent smiled despite the tone that Sesshomaru used, "Precisely!" Vincent's face then turned serious, "Now that you know, I have a proposition."

I continued playing with my rabbit, I could only listen to so many business transactions before dying of boredom overload. I swear, some of them make me want to kill myself with how painfully stupid some of the men are. Honestly, the dog can literally smell a lie from a mile away. I learned that the hard way once, but I still swear I have no clue who put the purple cloth dye in his general's hair!

After about an hour of negotiations, Vincent left with a satisfied smile on his face. 'I guess Sesshomaru let him have his way,' I thought with a smirk. Sesshomaru looked at me, his lips in a tight line. I sighed, "You know, whenever you get that look on your face, it never ends well for me." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "If Rachael bears him a son, he wishes for you and he to be betrothed." I froze. "What was your response?" Sesshomaru looked at me, pondering for a moment before replying, "In a few years, after the sex has been determined and aged to five, we will leave the decision up to how well you get along."

Anger burned in me, "You know how I feel about emotional connections! It will only end badly! One day, my partner will die and I will be stuck remembering them for eternity, never to see them again. For their face to haunt me, the memories to crush my heart, to know that no matter what I do or say, I will never see them again because I cannot die! Kami forbid if I were to have children! You know what happens to demonesses who witness their young die. They go insane, and with this 'blessing' I'm already at the end of my wits!" My heart was pounding hard in my little two-year-old chest. Sesshomaru nodded solemnly and kneeled down to my height, "Musume, trust me in this." So, with that I agreed.

* * *

I stared down at the light blue dress that I was put into this morning. Sesshomaru and I were on our way to the Phantomhive mansion to meet my possible betrothed. I furrowed my brows, seriously what was he thinking when he agreed to this in the first place, Oh, yeah, he was sick and tired of me being withdrawn. He wanted me back into my 'original state', or so he called it. Ha, I refuse to become the naive and pathetic girl I used to be. I have grown past that, I have become stronger, and I know who to trust and who to dispose of.

My inner musings were interrupted by the carriage coming to a stop. Sesshomaru exited and assisted me out. We were greeted by an older gentleman who seemed to be Japanese. "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate Mr. Tashio. Earl Phantomhive is waiting in the gardens for you." He bowed and led us to where Vincent was waiting. When we arrived, a little boy was standing beside Vincent, his eyes were what caught my attention, they were so blue and large. He had an adorable smile and his hair was a unique metallic blue gray. He dipped his head in a shy manner, "Hello, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. It is a pleasure to meet you!" I blushed slightly and I felt a little bit of my old self return, "Hello! My name is Kagome Taisho! It's nice to meet you as well!"

* * *

Ever since then, I visited Ciel as much as I could. He put me together piece by piece and I felt as though a hole in my heart had been filled. Life couldn't be any better! Sadly, though, life always found a way of kicking me in the gut. I was excited and was preparing for Ciel's 12th birthday when I got the news. My soul instantly felt as though it had been shattered. My heart clenched and it hurt to breathe. How STUPID was I? How dare I expect that after all of this time, I would finally catch a break! I was never meant to be happy. I accept that now. I was foolish to believe that I had finally found a safe haven. To be happy, to know love, to finally have something I had dreamed of for centuries, that was all I wanted. I laughed dark and brokenly, "I'm such a stupid, stupid, fool. How dare I attempt to find happiness." I began to shake, "I am pathetic waste of space. Inuyasha was right, I'm not worth it."

I locked myself in my room and stared out the window, and for the first time since I received my 'blessing', I cried.

* * *

_**Finished! I hope that this story was to your liking! I was debating on actually continuing it, but only if enough people wanted it! Thank you for reading! -Deathstarling556**_


End file.
